The Legend of Zelda: TV Series REWRITE!
by Muriai Kamari
Summary: Not satasfied with the Legend of Zelda T.V. series? neither was I! So I'm rewriting it! Come see if your interested. Who knows how this will turn out?
1. Origonal TV Series Credits

The Legend of Zelda

T.V. Series

From the

Super Mario Bros. Super Show

Original Staff & Crew

**Exclusive Producer**

Andy Heyward

**Co-exclusive Producer**

Robby London

**Producer**

John Grusd

**Directed by**

_Super Mario Bros._

Dan Riba

_The Legend of Zelda_

John Grusd

**Story editor(s)**

_Super Mario Bros._

Bruce & Reed Shelly

_The Legend of Zelda_

Bob Forward

**Executive in Charge of Production**

Winnie Chaffe

**Assisted by**

Dawn Jasckson

Stacy Gallishaw

**Associate Producer**

Jack Spillum

**Production Coordinators**

Deborah B. Silverthorn

Jonathan Dern

Tom Pong

Steven Gold

**Adapted for Animation By**

Bruce & Reed Shelly

Bob Forward

Phil Harnage

**Script Coordinator**

Lori Crawford

**Assisted by**

William A. Ruiz

George Robinson

Penny Wyue

**Production Assistants**

Minoru Terao

Kazuko Yamamoto

Chris Hammond

Irene Toporzysek

**Art Director**

Herve Bedard

**Backround Design**

Ray Shenusay

Paul Felix

Jim Finnegan

Sean Platter

Tim Callahan

Tom Shannon

**Prop Design**

Drew Greybeal

Armando Norte

Rick Quiroz

Robert Souza

Paul Wee

**Character Design**

Paul Wee

Herb Hazelton

Drew Greybeal

Robert Souza

Rich Arons

Joshua Dodson

Maureen Trueblood

Ed Lee

**Backround Color Styling**

Abel Lakamana

Bonnie Callahan

Joe Bingelli

Bari Greenberg

Jim Finnegan

**Color Key**

David Svend Karoll

Carol Wyatt

Paul Fetler

Geoff Everts

**Storyboard Artests**

Kazumi Fukushima

Bob Awkright

Jennifer Stillwell

Kevin singleton

Robert Souza

Joshua Dodson

**Animation Supervisors**

Dev Ramsaran

Tristan Anderson-Migurore

Steve Casablanca

**Storyboard Slugging**

Marsh Lamore

Myrna Bushman

Bill Reed

**X-Sheet direction**

Greg Reyna

Max Becraft

Mike Stribung

**Cast For:**

_The Legend of Zelda_

Cyndy Preston

Jonathan Potts

Paulina Gillis

Len Carlson

Colin Fox

Elizabeth Hanna

Allan Stewart Coates

**Additional Voices**

Don Francks

Marvin Goldhar

Christopher Ward

**Live Action Segments Starring**

Lou Albano as _Mario_

Danny Wells as _Luigi_

**Live Action Segments**

**Exectutive producer**

Steve Binder

**Producer**

Troy Miller

**Associate Producers**

Keiren Kasun

Lisa Rosales

**Production Supervisor**

Lesue Bertram

**Production Manager**

Patrick Dempsey

**Live Action Segments**

**Exectutive in Charge of Production**

Christopher Brough

**Animation**

**Exectutive in Charge of Production**

Thierry P. Laurin

**Assisted by**

Kimberly R. Cronin

**Dialogue Editors**

Richard Bruce Elliot

Richard S. Gannon

Gregory K. Bowron

Theresa M. Gilroy

Elvida Abella

Robert T. Gillis

Ron Fedele

Heather Elliott

**Assistant Editors**

Donald P. Zappala

Karen Rosenbloom

**Track Reader**

Mark McNally

**Supervising Sound Engineer**

Michael J. Cowan

**Format Editors**

Lars Floden

William P. Magee

**Video Tape Supervisors**

Phil R. Defibaugh

Mario Dimambro

**Post Production Assistant**

Firooz Adelamini

Nye Tucker

**Live Action Audio Post By**

The Studio, Inc.

West Los Angeles, California

**Creative Music Supervisor**

Andy Hayward

**For Saban Productions**

**Executive in Charge**

Jerald E. Bergh

**Post Production Supervisor**

Eric S. Rollman

**Music by**

Haim Saban

&

Shuki Levy

**Music Supervisor**

Andrew Dimitroff

**Sound Design**

Clive Mizumoto

**Exectutive in Charge of Music**

Ron Kenan

**Musical Arrangements**

Steve marston

Richard Firth

**Music Clearance**

Katey Consolino

**Music Engineers**

Barron Abramovitch

Kavier Garcia

**Songs not preformed by Original Artist**

**Re-Recording Engineers**

Clive Mizumoto

Gary Coppola

R.D. Floyd

**Music Editors**

Nick Carr

Paul Ray

**Sound Effects Editors**

Gary Jave

Scott Page

John Valentino

J. Valentine

**Foley Artist**

Claudette Jones

**Assistant Engineers**

Ron Salaises

Kevin Newson

William Filipiak

**Co-produced By**

Sei Young Animation Co., LTD

**Animation Director**

Kim Dae Jung

**Concept By**

Andy Hayward

**© 1989 Nintendo of America Inc.**

This program is based upon

the video game made by Nintendo.

The characters and trademark and all rights

therein are the property of Nintendo

**All Rights Reserved.**

**ZELDA:** This is the Triforce of Wisdom, Link. The Evil Wizard Ganon has the Triforce of Power. Whoever gets both Triforces will rule this land forever! You _must_ help me, Link!

**LINK:** Hay, for you, Zelda, _anything_!

…

**ZELDA:** Nice job, _"Hero"_!

**LINK:** HAY! Excuse Me, _"Princess"_!


	2. Episode 1: The Ringer Part 1

The Legend of Zelda

T.V. Series

Re-Written by Kamari Kula

Episode: 1 – The Ringer

Part 1: New Day In Castle Town Musical

You see a fountain depicting a Zora (OoT &/or TP edition) splashing out of the stone, water coming out with the Zora from the stone splash in a 360 degree waterfall.

There is a bench in front of the fountain.

The castle is a fair ways away, beyond the buildings behind the fountain.

A Street leads straight from the fountain to the castle.

It is night time.

There is not a living being in site.

The sun rises and the Cucco calls.

Piggies start squealing from a pen off-screen to the far right.

Two doggies, one brown and one white, come bounding and barking from the left off-screen.

Out of the first building on the left on that street comes a short, stubby man in a green suit. He has rosy cheeks. Getting up to stand on the brim of the fountain, he starts throwing confetti left, then right, then spinning in a jump and throwing it in both directions simultaneously as he yells…

"Kooloo Limpa, A New Day Dawns in Hyrule Castle Town!"

…and, after the last syllable, as if a gun had signaled for it, people crowd the street, bustling with activity. You hear music fill the air.

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

A young woman with a jar on her head sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_And I must got for Water_

A shopkeeper sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_With more wares from the Potter_

A blacksmith sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_And my fire will only get hotter_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

A Fishmonger sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_10 Rupee's for fresh fish!_

An old begger woman sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_Pay me to grant you a wish_

A chief sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_So I'd better prepare a breakfast dish_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

A royal guard sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_And my shift's nearly over_

The muscular brute sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_But I still live with my mother!_

The mailman sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_I've fulfilled every order!_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

The Guy reading a book sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_Facts are something to be Quoting!_

The Shooting Gallargy Guy sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_So try your luck a shooting!_

The Thief sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_There's plenty here for looting!_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

Happy Mask Salesmen sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_A mask will make you happy_

Little Boy sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_But MewMew brought her Doggie_

Little Girl sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_And I wanna sing with the Froggie_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

Gorman sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_I'm going to blow a gasket_

Elderly Woman sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_That monkey stole my basket_

Old fat man sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_I know fairies what do I ask it_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_

A little boy sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_And that day proves to be sunny_

A fat man in rich / expensice / fancy cloths with lots of gold sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_For me to make some money_

The girl making out with the boy on the bench in front of the fountain sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_Isn't the dawn great, Honey?_

The boy making out with the girl on the bench in front of the fountain sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_You look far better, Darling!_

Chubby woman sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_So my soup needs to be boiling_

Carpenter Boss sings:

_A New Day Dawns in Castle Town_

_And my men and I need to be going_

Everyone sings:

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_A New Day Dawns_

_In Hyrule Castle Town!!!_


End file.
